The Boy Who Never Had Christmas
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For Eva) Neverland was many things, although not all very good things. But the one thing Peter truly missed out on was Christmas. Enjoy the fluff as the Boy Who Never Grows Up embarks on a Christmas tale that he very well may never forget.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2015**

* * *

 **For:** Eva  
 **Penname:** x Bout as Stable as the Wind x  
 **Character:** Peter Pan  
 **Other Characters Used:** Jenna Winters, Bucky Barnes, Harley Keener, Dominique Weasley, and Leo Fitz  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Genre(s):** Humor/Family  
 **Message to your person:** Merry Christmas, Eva dear! Enjoy some fluffy, Christmas-y Winters-Barnes-whatever family time!

* * *

 **The Boy Who Never Had Christmas**

 _Neverland was many things, although not all very good things. But the one thing Peter truly missed out on was Christmas. Enjoy the fluff as the Boy Who Never Grows Up embarks on a Christmas tale that he very well may never forget._

* * *

"So what are you going to get Bucky, then?" The boy questioned as he leaned on the counter of the kitchen, watching his adoptive mother carefully, ready to catch the tiniest hint at anything—anything—at what she was planning to get her husband-to-be (or him, for that matter).

She chuckled in response, her face hidden behind the fridge as she pulled out a carton of eggs, setting them on the counter next to the flour, ginger, and other ingredients. "My answer's not going to change, Peter," she said for the millionth time, rolling her eyes.

"Then what about for Harley?" He pressed, arching a brow.

"Nope."

"Fitz?.

"Uh-uh."

"Sophia?"

"Peter," Jenna warned good-naturedly, unable to look properly annoyed at the boy's constant questions about the wintry holiday when he was being so utterly adorable (hence why she said nothing more, that wouldn't go down well otherwise).

"Well then...what about me?" He tried, pulling over a cookie cutter and messing with it, attempting perhaps too hard to look not so interested in her answer.

Of course, she saw right through that. "And there it is," Jenna announced with a wave of her finger, then pulling out a large baking bowl.

"What?" Peter said defensively, looking up at her with an incredulous, if not curious, grin.

The woman simply shrugged, her own gaze turning to the cookie cutter, which she presently took from him and placed back near the others. "You touch it, you help bake," she warned in a playfully stern tone.

"But seriously, what?" He prodded, leaning his elbows on the counter again.

"I knew you would ask is all," she responded plainly, her smile presenting an entertained air to herself, showing just how his curiosity and persistence affected her.

Peter scoffed in good-natured annoyance, "Well I've never had a proper Christmas—or really, any Christmas—is all, maybe I'd just rather not look like an idiot when everyone's exchanging gifts," he explained, looking actually concerned by that.

"The gifts don't matter, just enjoy spending time with loved ones," Jenna said over her shoulder, an electric mixer coming out next.

That answer again. The teen signed, pushing back from the counter as he walked around it, narrowing his eyes at all the equipment. "How many bloody devices do you even need to make cookies?" He asked incredulously, a small snort following his inquiry.

Jenna rolled her eyes again, setting down the measuring cups. "You really wanna help?" She challenged, placing her hands at her hips.

"No, no, keep doing what you're doing—you're doing great, really," Peter said, his eyes instantly widening as he inched away from the kitchen counter, "Wouldn't want to muss things up. I'd best be on my way..."

"Don't forget, we're all going out tonight to get some nice clothes for tomorrow," she called as he made his way towards the exit, causing him to frown and abruptly swing around the corner again, head popping out from behind the wall.

"Why, what's tomorrow?" He asked quickly.

"Christmas Eve?" Jenna said slowly, one brow raising as she took in the positively freaking-out boy's expression.

Bloody hell, he didn't even have a day.

"Right..." He muttered, once again heading out, now at an even quicker pace, leaving Jenna to bake the cookies in peace (not that she didn't enjoy the company, of course).

-.-.-

"Then what about for Harley?"

"I'm sorry Peter, but I'm not going to tell you," Bucky said with an apologetic smile to the teen.

"Steve?"

"No."

"Jenna?"

"Honestly...I'm not sure," he admitted with a grimace.

"So that's still a no?" Peter persisted, tilting his head as he walked down the path in the frigid, winter air. He kicked at a bit of snow, sending it up a bit in a puff of white powder.

Bucky laughed, much to the boy's slight annoyance. "What?" He said, still smiling at him as another puff of whatever came from his mouth, the frosty air chilling them both.

Peter shook his head, dismissing it. "You and Jenna reacted the same way," he said with a plain shrug.

"I guess that's good then, isn't it?" Bucky suggested, before stopping in his tracks.

"What? Why are we stopping?" Peter inquired with a time of urgency. His cloak wasn't much in terms of warmth, and he wasn't usually bothered by the cold.

But still, it was quite cold to just be standing around.

"This is the one," Bucky stated with a satisfied sigh, his axe swinging from shoulder to the ground, resting in the soft powder a moment as the pair surveyed the snow-laden tree. "Well, come on, help me get it home safely," he said to the boy.

"You do realize there's easier ways of procuring a Christmas tree, right?" Peter spoke, although he had to admit, it was a nice tree.

Bucky chuckled, waving a hand. "This is how we did it back home when I was a kid, shouldn't we stick with tradition?" He brushed the snow from a few of the branches, which then sprang back to their original place.

"Yeah, but...it's a tree." Peter frowned, crossing his arms.

"And it's Christmas time," Bucky retorted.

"But it's a tree."

-.-.-

A plan formulated in a kid's mind is not easily kept to themselves. So, for none other than that nagging reason was young Harley standing, shivering on the front step of Fitz's house with a rolled-up blueprint clutched in one hand.

He'd knocked perhaps three seconds ago, but he was also wearing gloves, so again he rapped on the door, rocking back and forth on his toes impatiently.

Finally, the Scottish engineer opened the door, looking originally annoyed, but then surprised and confused upon seeing who the visitor was.

"Yes, yes, what is it—oh, um, Harley? I—aaaand you're already in."

The boy rushed inside, rubbing his hands together as he pulled off his coat, shaking the loose snow from his hair. "Hi, Fitz," he said finally as said man closed the door, still processing what was happening.

"Hey, Harley, I—why are you—?"

"Mom's baking cookies, Dad and Peter are out getting a tree," Harley explained quickly, as if no other information was needed, as he nodded at the coffee table. "Ah," he breathed in a pleased tone as he proceeded to lay the roll of blueprint on the table.

"Yes, but I—"

Harley motioned for him to come nearer, "Mom's said plenty about how good you are at building things. Can you help me with this?"

Fitz made his way over, eyebrows raising in surprise as he took in what was on the paper. "Are—are you sure about this? I mean—my first impression on Peter was, um..." Did he have to finish that thought?

"I bet he's over it, don't worry. 'Sides, if he gets mad, I'll say it was all me," Harley stated with a proud grin.

Fitz let out a small huff of surprise, "Well, it's...I'll admit, he'll be surprised..."

-.-.-

"Honestly Peter, Christmas is not the end of the world," Dominique chided him with a slightly-amused and good-natured smirk.

Peter snorted, "Oh, believe me, I've seen the end of the world. Lots of explosions. Sometimes lava."

That earned him an annoyed scoff and light shove to the arm, "Really, Peter," she said, rolling her eyes.

He chuckled a bit in spite of himself, getting back to his "business" at hand. "But seriously, you're not even going to tell me what you're getting your sister? It's not like the two of us are chummy—you really think I'd tell her?"

The blonde shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as they walked. "Why were we coming out here, again?" She asked, flawlessly changing the subject without a beat.

Peter considered persisting in his ongoing tries to figure out what to get everyone—at least what to expect, honestly—but decided he was honestly just wasting breath. "Just thought the park looked nice all covered in snow...and so would you," he said, a mischievous grin spreading across his face as the snowball flew at her, her own expression immediately changing into one of shock, and then determination.

"Bad mistake," she said, grinning as well as she whipped out her wand.

The fight was on.

-.-.-

"Oh, the weather outside is frightful. But the fire is so delightful..."

The scent of gingerbread, peppermint, and pine filled the air, along with the mixed noise of chatter and Christmas music.

Peter messed with the tie, still annoyed at the fact that they had to dress up just for a bloody party.

It wasn't like anyone was getting married or anything.

So, he stood a little ways off from the rest of the group, people-watching instead. There was Jenna talking to Sophia, probably something funny by the looks of it; Jemma Simmons having a very animated conversation with a perhaps slightly overwhelmed-feeling Peggy Carter (an old friend—or something—of Steve's); and surprisingly, Harley and Fitz muttering about something over a bowl of pretzels.

"Well?" Bucky walked up to the boy, a gingerbread cookie in each hand. He passed one to Peter, who examined the cookie for a few seconds.

"Eggnog is nasty, candy canes are too sweet, and I still say eating gingerbread cookies in the shape of human beings is semi-canniballistic," the boy listed off before taking a bite of the cookie, "but admittedly, still delicious."

Bucky chuckled, "Not what I meant, but good to know." He sighed, leaning back against the wall, before giving the teen a second's glance. "How'd it go?"

"How'd what go?" Peter asked, arching a brow, mouth still full of cookie.

He gestured to the tree, underneath which and distributed about were plenty of wrapped packages in all different sizes.

The boy shrugged, although he looked rather pleased with himself. "You'll see," he said smugly, enjoying being on the other side of the conversation.

Bucky laughed a bit, looking out to the party again. "How is it, your first Christmas?"

He paused a moment, brow furrowing ever so slightly, hesitation in his voice as he spoke, "I'll...get back to you on that."

"Whoah!" Harley's unmistakable Faso if surprise alerted Peter that a gift was being unwrapped, and so he handed the cookie back, before dashing over to the tree, a small, much more childish smile spreading across his face.

Messily-wrapped brown paper tore away from a long, oddly-shaped package, and the little boy' sees lit up as he realized what it was. "A potato gun!" He exclaimed, brandishing the brightly-colored plastic firearm, and Jenna's glare went straight to poor Peter.

'You got him a gun?' Her expression clearly read.

'A potato gun?' Peter mouthed, grinning guiltily.

Jenna rolled her eyes, eventually smiling as Harley begged her to go get a potato. She politely declined.

Eventually, all the gifts were opened, and everyone was seated around a TV, It's A Wonderful Life playing, bowls of popcorn making their way around to all the guests.

Harley bounded up from his seat, running right over to Peter. "I almost forgot, you need to come with me!" He whispered loudly, everyone taking their eyes off the movie to shush the boy. "But it's important!" He insisted in a louder tone, looking back at everyone with a pleading glance.

Peter hesitated, glancing at Jenna for approval (she shrugged, just as lost as he was), before pushing up from the floor.

"You guys might want to see this," Harley added with a grin, before a look of realization dawned on him. "You should go change," he whispered to Peter, "Like, a t-shirt."

'A t-shirt?' His expression read incredulously.

"It'll be quick. I swear," the kid promised quickly.

It was Christmas—he decided to give the boy the benefit of the doubt. Only two minutes later, everyone was standing out in the cold—no one had bothered to put on coats—as they waited for Peter. Fitz had opted to stay inside (he'd said he preferred to stay inside, plus the popcorn was good, but something seemed to be up anyways)

"Okay, Harley, what is it you want everyone to see so badly?" Peter asked as he stepped out of the house, glancing up at the lit-up archway that was covered in fake pine. "That's it?"

The boy seemed very anxious. "Just...one more step. It looks cooler from underneath."

Fine. Peter took another step forward.

Click.

Creak.

SPLASH!

Great.

Gallons of ice and water fell on his head, dousing him from head to toe. Peter was slightly hunched over from the sudden shock, fists clenched as he attempted not to shiver.

"Harley?" Jenna said cautiously, looking at the kid who seemed quite shocked as well.

"It was...supposed to be snow?" He said with a guilty grimace.

Everyone turned back to the still-silent Peter, all expecting him to blow up by the look of their expressions. So, clearly, when the teen ran straight for Harley, everyone assumed the worst.

Instead, poor Harley was attacked with a cold, wet bear hug and a hard, unexpected noogie. "And that's for getting my hopes up," Peter said with a playful smirk, not letting him free.

"Lemme go!" Harley gasped, and the teen eventually let the shivering boy go. Peter then grinned mischievously in Jenna's direction.

"No, no, don't you dare," she warned, although she couldn't help but smile.

He, of course, did dare. And ran straight towards her.

-.-.-

"Well, you certainly look cozy," Dominique mused, setting down a cup of hot chocolate for Peter, who was wrapped up in a slightly damp quilt, sitting right in front of the fire.

Peter snorted, rolling his eyes. He'd already heard at least a billion apologies from a stumbling Fitz (he'd honestly thought Harley said "ice water") and was basically over it.

"I almost forgot..." She continued, pulling her closed hand from her pocket. "Merry Christmas," she said, opening her hand to reveal...

A thimble.

Like in that Disney movie.

Peter grinned, glancing up at her with a playfully arched brow. Slowly, he took the thimble from her hand, curling his hand and resting it on the floor between them.

He was about to speak again, when Jenna cleared her throat, pointing up to the ceiling above him and Dominique. His eyes glanced up, and a frown crossed his face. "It's a plant," he said in confusion, looking to Jenna for more answers.

She was smirking—great, it was back to this.

"If this dumps more ice water on me," Peter started ("It was supposed to be snow!" Harley added in), "I'm not going to laugh this time."

Jenna shook her head, her grin challenging him to figure out just what the heck a bloody plant with white berries meant.

"What? Why does it matter?" He questioned again, eyes searching for one face that wasn't smiling in anticipation.

"I'll tell you what it means," Dominique said with her own little grin.

"Great, because that would be—" He was stopped mid-sentence.

As soon as Peter had turned his head, her lips pressed against his in a soft, gentle kiss,

He liked that plant, whatever it was. And he knew the first chance he got, he'd need to let Bucky know: Christmas was great.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
